


No Pressure, No Strings

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Sara meet at a bar; they have a single night of passion, and never expect to see each other again. Until they are both recruited to become Legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pressure, No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.

Leonard needed an escape. While he secretly loved having both Mick and Lisa under the same roof as him, sometimes, a man just needed some peace and quiet. Alone.

He found himself at his usual bar. He knew that he should find a new one ever since The Flash tracked him there, but he liked this place. They played decent music, the beer was always cold, the food edible, and no one bothered him. Usually.

Apparently tonight was going to be one of those nights he wasn't going to be left alone. 

He was picking over the last of the fries from his dinner when a blonde slid onto the stool next to his. He didn't look at her, not wanting to make it seem like he was open to conversation, but he glanced at her in the mirror over the bar.

She was pretty, beautiful even. Long blonde hair fell around her shoulders, one of which was mostly bare as her loose sweater fell off one shoulder, revealing the tank top underneath. She might even be his type if she were a little older. 

When the bartender came over to take her order, Leonard pushed his plate away and took a swig from his beer bottle. He wanted to move, to get away from this woman. He came here to be alone, after all.

As if she could sense his imminent escape, the woman swiveled to look at him, a wide smile gracing on her face.

"Hi, I'm Sara," she said, introducing herself.

"Not interested," Leonard simply said, facing away from her. He wished that he'd asked the bartender for his check before she'd gone to get Sara's drink.

"Aw, don't be like that," Sara said, pouting adorably. "I'm just being friendly."

"Not looking for a friend for the night," Leonard insisted, finally turning to look at her straight on. She was even more beautiful than he'd thought on first glance. It didn't matter. "Move on."

Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement and he realized she had dimples when she smiled. 

"I was just looking for someone to play pool with," Sara said, gesturing towards the table with her just delivered beer.

Leonard couldn't help himself. He turned to look at the pool table and saw that it was, indeed, free. He looked at the girl again, Sara, and decided that maybe one game wouldn't hurt.

"One game," he agreed. Sara's face lit up as she beamed at him and hopped off her stool. 

"Great, I'll rack them up," she said, moving to the pool table.

Leonard warily watched her as she set the table. He got the bartender's attention and she came over. 

"Ready for your check?" she asked.

"No, well, yes, but I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the girl at the pool table," Leonard asked.

The bartender glanced at Sara and shook her head. "Never seen her before."

"Thanks," Leonard said, taking his check and leaving cash on the bar.

He grabbed his beer and moved to join Sara at the pool table. She'd already chosen a cue and had chalked it. Leonard did the same.

"Do you want to break?" Sara offered.

"Ladies first," Leonard insisted, gesturing for her to do the honors. 

Sara bent to aim her shot and Leonard had to force his eyes to remain on her face and not down her gaping shirt. 

The crack of the balls drew his attention to the table and he witnessed two solids land in different pockets. 

"Stripes it is," he muttered to himself, hoping that he'd be able to keep up with this beauty. She obviously had skill and, despite planning to leave after the game, he didn't want to look like a fool in front of her. 

Sara moved around the table sinking shot after shot, finally missing after she'd sunk five balls.

"I was starting to think I was just here as a spectator," Leonard drawled, moving around the table to find his perfect shot.

"I have fantastic focus and aim when I want to," Sara said. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, her cue held taut, at the ready, like a weapon. He wondered if she even knew she was doing it. She had some kind of military training, that much was clear, but what kind would have her so comfortable with something reminiscent of a pool cue?

Leonard tore his eyes away from her and refocused on the table. He lined up his shot and sunk the ball. He got two more before he finally missed.

Sara cleared the table pretty quickly after that.

"Well, that was fun," Leonard dryly commented, setting his cue back in the rack. "Thanks so much for wiping the floor with my ass."

"I have much better uses for that ass than wiping the floor with it," Sara said, flirting with him.

Leonard nearly laughed, but only outwardly smirked. "What makes you think you'll be using my ass for anything?"

"C'mon, I saw you checking me out," Sara said, walking towards him. "Don't even try to deny it."

Leonard watched her approach him, appreciating the sway she put into her steps. "Wasn't going to," he said. "But that doesn't mean anything is going to happen here."

"Why not?" Sara pouted. It was act and they both knew it.

Leonard called her bluff, stepping into her personal space. "Because I'm not looking for entanglements."

"Like I am?" Sara raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Look, I'm not searching for a sugar daddy or my one true love. I'm only in town for a few more days before I move on. I just thought you might like to have a good time tonight. Guess I was wrong."

Suddenly the fact that she wasn't going to be sticking around made Sara a helluva lot more appealing. It had been a while since he'd gotten laid, and if she was interested in some no strings attached sex, then, who was he to deny her?

As Sara turned to leave, Leonard asked, "What did you have in mind?"

A triumphant grin lit her face as she turned back around. She slid up to him, pressing her body against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought I already made that pretty clear."

Leonard grasped her hips, pulling her closer as his mouth crashed down on hers. The kiss was hard, messy, but after a minute he slowed, lips softening as they began to learn the taste and feel of the other. 

"I knew you were going to be fun," Sara murmured against his lips when the parted. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Where did you have in mind?" he asked, more than ready to get this vixen out of her clothes.

"Your place?" she suggested.

Leonard shook his head. "Roommates are home. Thin walls. Your place?"

"I'm visiting my mom," Sara admitted, scrunching up her nose adorably.

Leonard groaned in frustration. For a man who hadn't wanted any company an hour ago, now he couldn't even think straight for want of some privacy with this woman.

He thought about the minivan parked in the alley that he had rented for a job next week and while it made him feel a hundred years old to suggest it, it looked like the best bet right now.

"C'mon, got a minivan out back," he said, grabbing her hand and heading for the exit.

"Seriously? You're not like, married with kids, are you?" Sara asked.

"Never been married, no kids that I know of," Leonard said. "Minivan's a rental. Needed to move some stuff and it's all they had left," he lied.

"Just one more question," Sara started as they hurried down the alley. 

"What's that? You need my resume, too?" Leonard snarked.

"No, just your name," Sara requested.

Leonard pressed her against the side of the minivan, his body hard against hers. "Name's Leonard," he informed her, cutting off any response with his mouth pressed against hers.

He pulled open the side door and encouraged Sara into the back.

"Hey, where are the seats?" she asked, climbing inside.

"Took them out," Leonard said, now more grateful than ever that he'd already done so. "Told you I had to move stuff."

"Lucky me," Sara commented, stretching out on top of the blanket that was already laid out.

Leonard smirked and climbed in after her, closing the door behind him, before crawling over her. Sara wriggled under him, making herself more comfortable, her hands sliding up under his leather coat to push it off. Leonard helped, tossing his coat aside and pulling off his shirt while he was at it.

Sara's hands were instantly on his bare flesh, running her fingers over his chest, flicking her blunt nails over his nipples. 

Leonard adjusted his position so that he was straddling her hips, freeing his hands to reach down and pull up her sweater. Sara sat up so that he could get it off and she pulled off her tank top, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Leonard groaned in appreciation, even as he noted several scars on her chest. Just went to confirm his assumption that she was some kind of fighter.

He encouraged Sara to lie down, following her down so that he could take one nipple in his mouth. Sara keened with pleasure, arching her back, as she held his head against her breast. Her breathing was coming in shallow pants as he expertly sucked and teased her nipple. Just as he sensed that she might come just from that, he suddenly switched to her neglected breast and bit her nipple as he cupped her sex, his thumb pressing against her clit through her jeans. 

Sara bucked against him, her orgasm taking her by surprise as her fingernails dug into Leonard's scalp. 

Once she'd caught her breath, she pulled his head up to meet her hungry lips as she showed him how much she'd enjoyed that. As they kissed, her hands ran down his body and she squeezed his ass, grinding against him. She slid her hands between their bodies and got his jeans open, forcing her hand into his underwear so she could stroke his very hard cock.

"Please tell me you came prepared for this," he practically begged, trying not to thrust into her hand. 

Sara let him go so that she could lift her hips and pull a condom from the back pocket of her jeans.

Leonard pulled away from her suddenly, attacking her jeans, rushing to get them open and off of her. She helped him, shimmying out of both her jeans and panties before they worked on getting his jeans and underwear down far enough to free his aching cock.

Sara sat up to take him in her mouth, sucking him once from base to tip before sheathing him with the condom. She cast a quick glance up before pushing him onto his back and swinging a leg over him so she could sink down onto on his cock.

They both groaned in pleasure at filling and being filled. 

After a moment of adjustment, Sara began to roll her hips, just rocking against him at first. Leonard reached for her arms, pulling her down so she was lying against his chest. His lips captured hers as he began to lift his hips. Sara moaned and began to move in earnest, raising and lowering herself in concert with Leonard's movements.

Leonard's hands roamed over her back, dipping down to squeeze her ass, finally settling on her hips. They began to move against each other more urgently, the rhythm becoming more erratic. 

Leonard slid one hand over her hip until his thumb could press against her clit. She bucked against him, the bolt of pleasure unexpected. Her lips dragged down his jaw, teeth scraping lightly at his skin until she'd found every sensitive spot between his jaw and his collarbone. This only seemed to cause Leonard to redouble his efforts to her clit and before long they were chasing each other over the edge.

Sara let out a satisfied moan, pressing several kisses to Leonard's chest before she pulled herself off him and collapsed next to him.

"That was just what I needed," she purred, pressing her body against his side. "Thank you."

"Happy to oblige," Leonard drawled. 

He removed the condom, tying it off and set it aside with a mental note to toss it in the trash when he got out of the van. He reached down and lifted his hips, pulling his underwear and pants back on. Sara took his cue and began to get dressed herself.

When they were both fully clothed, Leonard opened the door and slipped out of the minivan, tossing the condom in the dumpster. 

Sara crawled out after him, straightening her clothes once she was standing. 

Leonard just stood there, hands in his pockets, hating how awkward it got after the fucking part was over in a one night stand.

"So…" he started.

"So," Sara echoed. "I guess I better get going."

A rare moment of chivalry descended on Leonard and he offered, "Do you need a ride?"

Sara's grin turned lascivious. "You just gave me a pretty good ride. You offering a round two?"

"I'm not quite up for that," Leonard admitted. "Do you need a ride home?"

"My motorcycle's out front," Sara said. Leonard raised an approving eyebrow, to which Sara just shrugged and smiled. "Take care of yourself," she said, turning down the alley.

"You too," Leonard said, enjoying watching her go, never expecting to see her again.

~~*~~

Never ended up being about a week.

The heist had gone off as planned, except that a silent alarm he hadn't known about had been tripped and they were running from the cops when the next thing Leonard knew he and Mick were lying on a rooftop...and Sara was there, too.

He pushed aside his confusion about her being there and focused on why _he_ was there. He could deal with seeing his very hot one night stand again later. 

He listened as Rip Hunter explained that in the future they were all Legends for having helped to save the world from some power-hungry guy named Vandal Savage. He had to admit, the idea of being a Legend was appealing. 

After Rip sent them all off to think about his proposal, Leonard had to acknowledge that a part of him was curious about what Sara would choose. He was intrigued to learn that she was an assassin. It certainly explained the way she'd held herself at the bar; and her scars. 

He also admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind a repeat of that night if they did both end up going on this adventure.

Although when giving his reasons to Mick for wanting to go on this mission, he left out that part. In fact, he didn't tell his partner that he'd met Sara before at all. Frankly, it was none of his business.

Once they had all met at the ship and Rip had sent them off to explore it, Leonard took the opportunity to get a few minutes alone with Sara to find out where her head was at.

"I bet I'm the last person you expected to see recruited for this," she said, breaking the tension after he'd pulled her aside.

"I'm sure you could say the same," Leonard drawled. "Even if I could have anticipated a situation like this, you're not who I would have expected to be recruited."

"Not that we knew much more about each other than our names," Sara pointed out.

"I'm not unhappy to see you again," Leonard hesitantly admitted, meeting her eyes.

Sara smiled, her shoulders relaxing instantly. "Same here," she agreed. "That night was fun."

"While I'm still not looking for entanglements," Leonard started, "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. I suddenly find you very intriguing."

Sara grinned. "I just bet you do. And if something more were to happen again?"

"I'd be amenable to that," Leonard said, smirking. 

"Just so we're clear, we're talking a friends with benefits deal here, yeah?" Sara asked. "No pressure, no strings?"

"Exactly," Leonard agreed, running his eyes appreciatively over her body.

Sara smirked. "We should probably keep exploring the ship. I'm sure there are lots of interesting hiding places on here. Good places to be alone."

"A woman after my own heart," Leonard drawled. "Lead on."

The End


End file.
